Guest operating systems running on virtual machines can use random numbers to accomplish different tasks, such as for games, animations, cryptography, electronic gambling, financial applications, etc. However, the guest operating systems may not have access to reliable random data that can be used to generate random numbers due to a low level of or infrequent user interface interaction and reliance on host systems to provide much of their random data.